Mary MacDonald
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Receber a carta de Hogwarts era a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer a qualquer pessoa. Os bruxos sangues puros tinham a confirmação de que não eram abortos, os mestiços também, enquanto que os nascidos muggles eram introduzidos àquele mundo mágico. Para Mary, foi a pior notícia que poderia receber.


Mary observava a sua mala aberta em cima da cama. Faltava muito para 1º de Setembro, mas ela conhecia bem demais os seus pais para saber o que aconteceria a partir daquela visita. Como se não bastasse receber uma carta, ainda tinham recebido a uma bruxa de verdade em sua casa.

Se o senhor MacDonald não tinha ido até o seu quarto ainda, era porque estava ligando para o reverendo, procurando por alguma solução. Quem sabe, marcar alguma visita para que ele purificasse a casa de toda a magia impregnada.

Leves batidas na porta a despertaram de seus pensamentos sombrios. Era como se toda a sua vida tivesse sido uma mentira, como se ela estivesse sendo castigada por algo de muito ruim que ela fez.

Não acreditava em vidas passadas, mas era a única justificativa que encontrava para aquela realidade. Ela sempre seguiu fielmente à sua religião. Ia em todos os cultos, não importasse o quão doente estivesse. Apesar de não concordar com algumas coisas que sua mãe dizia, ela a respeitava.

E, mesmo assim, era uma bruxa.

A única de sua família, de acordo com a professora McGonagall.

— Entre! — ela disse, assim que percebeu não ter respondido as batidas.

A senhora MacDonald parecia estar enfrentando um grande dilema interno, ao mesmo tempo em que a decisão estava estampada em seu rosto.

— Mary — ela disse, fechando a porta, e aproximando-se da filha — Se essa história for mesmo verdade...

— Eu bem que gostaria que não fosse — Mary estava a ponto de chorar.

— Por que diz isso? Fez algo que não deveria? — a senhora perguntou, assustada.

— Eu não fiz pacto algum! — protestou Mary, sentando-se na cama — Eu... Eu, simplesmente, faço essas coisas. Eu não queria!

— Eu sei disso — disse, embora não parecesse muito convencida — Então, é só ignorarmos isso, minha filha. O reverendo virá aqui ainda amanhã, e você irá se confessar... Tiraremos essa coisa de dentro de você.

— Mas aquela mulher disse que não podia se controlar a magia — disse Mary.

— Você vai escutar a uma bruxa? — sua mãe perguntou, com um tom de desprezo.

— Se eu sou assim... É porque Deus quis — Mary continuou — Ele ama a todos nós, independentemente de como somos.

A senhora MacDonald ficou estática, antes de negar com a cabeça, uma risada incrédula escapando.

— Você está pensando em ir para essa... Escola? — nunca uma palavra foi dita com tanto desprezo por ela.

— Se eu não for, não me controlarei. E aí, sim, terei um motivo para me culpar por algo — respondeu Mary — Eu posso machucar alguém.

— Mary, o mundo não é um conto de fadas. Não existem bruxas boas e más! Bruxos são maus, isso é fato! — retrucou a mulher.

— É claro que existem coisas boas e ruins — replicou Mary, fechando a mala, decidida.

— Se você sair por aquela porta, não voltará mais. Não será mais considerada a minha filha!

Mary sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, mas sabia que era a decisão certa. Algo lhe dizia isso.

— Deus há de nos perdoar — ela disse, pegando a mala, e deixando-a para trás.

— Não se preocupe, senhorita MacDonald — disse o professor Dumbledore, pacífico — Temos um fundo de apoio aos estudantes que não possam pagar por seus materiais. Talvez um quarto no Leaky Cauldron possa resolver os dois meses de férias que passará longe de Hogwarts, precisarei verificar isso...

— Obrigada, professor — disse Mary, sem expressão.

— Entendo como deve ser difícil para a senhorita — ele levantou-se de sua cadeira, andando pelo escritório.

— Professor, os bruxos têm religião? — Mary virou-se, acompanhando a sua movimentação.

Dumbledore parou de caminhar, parecendo pensativo, por um momento.

— Creio que — ele disse, lentamente — Merlin seja o mais próximo de Deus que temos. Não temos um livro que nos diga como devemos agir, ou mesmo alguém a venerar. O próprio Merlin foi um bruxo que caminhou pela civilização já existente. Então, talvez, não tenhamos pensado tanto no "antes".

— Como os nascidos muggles reagem? — ela voltou a perguntar.

— Ser bruxo não significa mudar quem você é — o professor sorriu — Pode continuar acreditando em sua religião.

— Mas eles declaram que os bruxos são pessoas cruéis — disse Mary.

— Sei disso. Os muggles tem, com todo o respeito, um pouco de ignorância quanto à nossa existência.

Mary não poderia concordar mais. Os seus pais eram a prova perfeita daquilo.

— O que o senhor pensa sobre as pessoas que dizem sobre os bruxos serem todos maus? — ela perguntou, sentindo necessidade de escutar a opinião daquele senhor tão sábio.

— A magia em si não tem um lado — ele respondeu, sentando-se em seu lugar, novamente — É o lado o qual o bruxo decidir seguir. Existem bruxos maus, não mentirei, mas não podemos generalizar. A maior parte dos bruxos são bons, ou não escolhem um lado.

— Eu acredito que os bruxos "neutros" não podem ser neutros para sempre — Mary expressou-se.

— Bem... Então, temos a mesma opinião — o diretor deu uma leve risada — Bem, eu falarei com Tom, o dono do Leaky Cauldron, e resolveremos a sua situação.

— Professor, eu posso perguntar mais uma coisa? — ela não conteve-se.

— Vá em frente! — Dumbledore respondeu.

— Como vocês... Quero dizer, nós, bruxos, nos comunicamos uns com os outros?

— Bem, você pode enviar uma coruja. Aqui, em Hogwarts, temos muitas corujas. Caso você não tenha uma, pode pegar emprestado. Se quiser comprar, tem uma loja no Diagon Alley. Tom irá lhe explicar algumas coisas sobre lá. Existem outras maneiras, mas, por enquanto, é melhor que fique apenas com a coruja.

Dumbledore enfeitiçou um livro para que a transportasse para o tal lugar.

— Professor, obrigada! — ela disse, antes que a chave de portal a levasse.

Ser uma bruxa não significava que ela não poderia continuar sendo ela mesma.

E, se isso fosse errado, ela seria diferente de todos os bruxos que conhecesse. Seria boa, ajudaria as pessoas. Manteria a sua fé.


End file.
